Lonely
by FantasysAngel
Summary: RyouMalik. One wandering shell finds comfort within another empty shell.


**Title:** Lonely  
**Pairing:** Ryou/Malik  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A lonely wandering shell finds comfort within another empty shell.Warning major sap ahead.  
**A/N:** okay folks, I think this might just work out, i got a big thing brewing here. blame it on the plot bunny thatI took home with me.

Yami no Plot Bunny!

_

* * *

_  
Walking down the streets unconsciously with no particular destination in mind. It was raining and the streets were heavily filled with water. Dark, gloomy, and lonely. Just like my life. 

I stop for no reason, just shoving my hands into my pockets, hating the way damp jeans feel, stiff and heavy like lead. Like mercury in a thermometer, like my soul in my body.

I thought I could feel lighter with you gone, but the fathomless void you left in my heart now weighs me down. Never everfeeling this lost, this empty before.

I always thought it would be a good thing with you gone, but without you there, your cackling voice and vicious sneers in my head, it doesn't feel right, and I feel so deserted. I ask you something and you do not respond, and often times I find myself surprised that I cannot think for myself. You've always managed to read my thoughts and make decisions for the both of us. But now...the possibilities before me...it's almost frightening.

The birds on the power lines catch my lifeless eyes and they are chirping quietly among themselves, huddling together to keep each other warm in this weather. Such social creatures, these birds are. I look around me and there's no one there. Who could I have to hold and whisper comforting words to?

I now start to feel the cold _sear_ through me.

And its not like I can turn to Yuugi-kun's company anymore, they don't trust me. How could they for what you've done to them on many occasions. I can only watch from afar as they have each other to hold like these birds do, and me…just an empty shell.

Just watching them together…

Keeping each other warm…

Who will keep _me_ warm?

Maybe if I just keep on walking, I can get to where I could get warm. Is that even possible? As far as I know, you were the only one that gave a damn about me, even if you did just needed someone to possess and carry out your work. Even if we did disagree and fought on almost everything, it was still company. Someone to know that's there with me.

My eyes widen. Then again, I'm probably not the only one who is longing for another soul to feel complete.

A little ray of Egyptian sun in this cold and dark world, curled up on a park bench in front of me. And I can see that, as I look around for his known sibling…that he too, is left lonely. Looking for someone to warm up with too.

But of course, he left you too didn't he? Empty and heavy with a burden of a chaotic past left by the wake of our darkness. I can imagine how you feel, only because I am there as well.

He lifts his head off his knees and looks up at me, lavender eyes smeared in black moss from the rain, and they look so exquisite. My heart flutters, the running kohl streaking dark lines down his cheeks…the true color of tears whenever they come from the heart.

"Ryou…" he calls me, and that name never sounded better in my life. "Was it worth it? Giving them up, was it _really_ worth it?" I close my eyes. Truthfully, sometimes I think it wasn't. At least with my other self, I had _someone_ there. _Anyone _was better than this, better than being left alone, and I truly believe that there are things much worse than death. This kind of life was one of them.

"I understand completely, Malik."

"And that iswhy I ask _you_, Ryou. Who would know better than you, Yuugi certainly wouldn't." and at that part he sneered. I don't blame him he's right, Mou hitori no Yuugi was kind and gentle with little Yuugi-kun, and that spirit would be missed in an entirely different way than how I miss mine, or Malik with his.

It is infuriating and I admit I'm jealous, but I let it go. I am certainly not my Yami to get heated up over nothing. I am my own self again, and could be my own self again.

And you could too, Malik.

"Come on…Who needs them, we're better off anyway." And if you take my hand now, little ray of Egyptian sun, we can show them that we _can_ be better off without our darkness. That those voids in our hearts can be filled again, and this time, it would be of each other. With our true selves, we can help each other live again.

And finally, it won't be long until we both have someone we can call our own, to mend what our dark selves have left broken. Stay here in my arms tonight, with my warm blanket wrapped around us and steaming tea on the coffee table. We'll watch the rain come down without being dowsed in it.

Go ahead, tuck yourself under my chin and let those tears flow; we feel it in each other now. This pain, this loneliness that they've left us with. My pain is your pain and so now, it's up to us and only us to keep each other from being so lost without them.


End file.
